deadonarrivalrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter I
Aper the Arashi The story that begins it all. The moment everything was set in motion to end. In the wake of the realms coming together mysterious towers rose from the ground in every realm. Inside these towers, ancient runes which may very well hold the answers on how to restore the realms for good. The towers themselves act as a gateway between worlds allowing people a safer way to travel from one realm to the next. People who are lost in strange new worlds seek out the tower to return home while others wish to gain control of it to conquer the realms. In the world of Genesis on the continent of Jherra the nations of Isafaro, Jherrazad, Aircano and Moon Valley made their bid for the tower. Isafaro and Jherrazad prepare for war over possession of the tower, Moon Valley watches from the sidelines while Aircano searches for a peaceful solution and Hallowton continue to live out their lives showing no interest in the tower called the Downward Spiral. Miracle High Priestess of Yahweh and leader of Aircano has been taking in refugees from other realms, offering them sanctuary as they try to grasp the situation at hand and find a way home. She did this in the name of Yahweh. Not knowing the true purpose of luring these people to Aircano. And then he came. The Arashi Aper. He came to eradicate all those that did not belong in this realm and the ones that stood against him in order to protect the city of Aircano was Miracle The High Priestess, Solomon The Warrior and Captain of Aircano defenses, Amoura The Night Angel, Sparda The Legendary Dark Knight, Maricul The Witch, Dante The Demon Hunter, Kyal The God of Paradise and an unlikely ally Clash The Shark. During the battle it was revealed that the Arashi was in fact the will of Yahweh himself, sent to save the realm and Miracle was rounding up the lost souls so that Aper may erase them to restore balance, but it was too late. The combined force of so much power coming together to do battle was enough to tear down the walls separating dimensions and plunge the universe into chaos. A paradox ensued, as they became the cause of the crisis they were sent to fix, as dimensional rifts began opening all around them. In a last ditch effort to save the realm Aper went supernova and destroyed everything in its path. The Night Angel used her power to transport those on the battlefield to safety but the Witch Maricul chose to stay behind and laughed in the face of annihilation. Though her physical form was destroyed in the explosion that shook the realms her will remained. Evolving beyond that of gods Maricul used her power to save as many people as she could in the realms being destroyed and has created the world of Utopia. Made by the remnants of the destroyed realms it stands as the start of a new era and a place for those without worlds to take up residence. Waking The Demon The Valley of Death Through the Crystal Expanse Involved Characters Amoura Aper Clash Dante Kyal Maricul Miracle Solomon Sparda Trivia *It is the first chapter named after a character. *It is the first chapter of the Arashi storyarc. *Aircano was destroyed during the events of the chapter, leading to the removal of its board from roleplay. *The threads involving the introduction of the Arashi were the first to be considered an official story arc of Dead on Arrival. **This was due to the impact the story had, namely with the destruction of an entire board and the involvement of a large amount of players. **Due to its popularity, it also prompted the creation of chapters to underline important plots and subplots relevant to the evolving story of Dead on Arrival. Category:Chapter Category:Story Category:Arashi Category:Aircano